


Sweet as a cherry, bitter as a lemon

by kipsi



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Flirting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had just... happened. Them being in the same bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet as a cherry, bitter as a lemon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JQ (musicmillennia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/gifts).



It had just... happened. Them being in the same bar. Caitlin having wanted to try and relax for once, going drinking. Something that she didn't do a lot, not without company. At least usually.

But she was feeling sad and alone and she couldn't go home, couldn't bear the silence and emptiness of her apartment. And the night club not far from her place was a nice distraction with its colorfulness and upbeat music, people everywhere. And the drinks weren't bad either.

Caitlin was actually starting to loosen up, having had already one drink when she recognized a familiar figure moving to the bar counter opposite of her end, taking a seat, dark brown, curled hair being flicked over the woman's shoulder by one hand movement.

The bartender was moving between them, mixing drinks, soon giving one to Lisa Snart, whose eyes shifted to Caitlin, a smirk playing on her bright red, painted lips, having noticed her watching.

Caitlin turned back to her own drink immediately and tried to ignore the other woman, feeling her still watching her. The sudden attention from the other was starting to make her nervous, so she took a sip of her fruit-flavored drink and tried to control herself, not to give in to just.. lift her eyes back up to the other.

However, curiosity won in the end, the surprise of seeing the criminal there, in front of her, enjoying her own colorful drink.

Lisa's ice blue eyes were still watching her when Caitlin lifted her gaze, their eyes meeting, the mischievous glint in the other's eyes making Caitlin nervous, especially when she saw Lisa's lips curling up into another smirk, her finger moving slowly around the rim of her glass.

She was obviously trying to rile her up.

Caitlin gave her a disapproving look, the other's smile widening as she took a hold of the cherry in her drink and brought it to her lips, nibbling it. Caitlin gripped her glass more forcefully, feeling her cheeks turning crimson and thanking the lighting, hoping that the other couldn't see it.

No such luck if the look that she was given was any indication.

Caitlin bit her bottom lip and downed the rest of her drink, deciding to leave the bar counter for now and go find another place to sit... or dance at. She couldn't handle the way Lisa was throwing looks at her, the way she felt like her prey.

No such luck was given, though, the woman appearing soon next to her and taking a seat from beside her. "Didn't know you doctors actually have night offs," she teased as she ordered another set of drinks for them, Caitlin accepting her new, even more colorful drink begrudgingly, taking a sip of it.

Which ended up being actually pretty damn good.

Caitlin couldn't help but blush when she noticed Lisa's intent gaze on her, the way she sucked on a slice of lemon.

“The way you flirt is shameful,” Caitlin pursed her lips as she shifted in her seat, Lisa's eyes glimmering in the colorful lights of the bar before she laughed at her.

"Don't deny that you get all hot and bothered by it, doc," she gave her an absolutely evil smile, licking her lips afterwards as she started to splutter.

"I don't get _hot and bothered_!" Caitlin insisted, Lisa's eyebrows quirking up as she moved closer to her, so much so that Caitlin had to lean backwards in her seat, holding her breath as Lisa _looked_ at her, her usually light blue eyes darker than before.

"Whatever you say," she purred, letting her gaze drop to Caitlin's lips before she pulled away from her, Caitlin's heart skipping a beat as Lisa gave her a knowing smirk and took a sip of her drink.

"Maybe we'll get to know each other very well yet, the night's young, after all," she smiled and tipped her glass against hers.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt on Tumblr, but I might continue this because I really liked writing this. :')


End file.
